What Could Have Been
by FanfictionAddict1405
Summary: Set during The Rings Of Akhaten. What would have happened if you and Clara had swapped places in getting rid of the parasite god? Some slight Doctor x Reader in here. (One-shot)


**Right, hello! I haven't written in a while and I was watching "The Rings Of Akhaten" and thought "Why not put the reader in Clara's place?"  
To make things clear, you're from another universe (Our universe) where the reader knows about the TV show (And the Doctor knows this!)  
So, this is a slight Doctor x Reader fic.  
****The long song: /X21JXIO-Tec  
To save The Doctor: /UBTR3UG_6m4  
****The mad man with a box: /g04jyyuXXSg  
The sad man with a box: /XzOhu24WNbE  
(Just a few songs to listen to)  
Enjoy!  
- Rebecca****_**

The Doctor slumps his shoulders, his body weak and his job done.

He told this parasite god a story, and now that story was over.

But this parasite was greedy, not even a time-lord could fill it up.

The parasite restores itself, and The Doctor falls to his knees, exhausted.

You and get off the Moped, running toward the door you last saw The Doctor walk into.

There he was, slumped to his knees. He slowly looked up, his eyes meeting yours; they were full of pain and sadness; memories that he had attempted to be forget.

You know Clara was supposed to go up to the parasite and feed it the leaf, but you thought it might get a more appetizing meal off of you

Your memories to be exact.

Clara was still with Merry, she insisted that you go; it made you wonder why, not that you didn't _want_ to.

You took a deep breath and walked over to face the parasite god; the eyes of The Doctor never leaving your form.

"I didn't have time to bring anything, I've got a diary and a sketchbook but I know that won't be enough; so why don't you just take my memories too?"

The parasite mumbles and a deep smirk forms on its face, the tendrils swim towards you gracefully.

"See the difference with me is-  
_  
One of the tendrils enters your right side._

"I've got a lot of foreknowledge, and what could have been- so much of what could have been. See? I'm even doing it right now"

_Another tendril stabs into your stomach._

"I've experienced it all- Pain, sadness, anger" Your voice softens at the final word "Love"

You feel his eyes on you again.

_A third and final tendril plummets into your chest._

"I've lived such a short life, but I've seen so many things- because you see, it's not the time that matters, It's the person"

_The parasites face contorts in pain; it's full._

"You full already?" You retort "I've still got _so_ much to show you!"

The Parasite grumbles in response.

"There are so many things I could have changed; from the flick of a switch, to pushing someone out of the way, but in doing that, there can be such_ grave_ consequences"

"And the people, I've met such amazing, important people."

"There was Donna Noble, The Doctor-Donna, The Ponds, oh who could forget the Ponds? Amelia Pond, the girl who waited 12 years for her Raggedy Man to return, and her husband Rory who waited two thousand years for her! Then they had a daughter, A daughter who you should never mess with, who made the Daleks beg for mercy! And then there's _him_"

You look at The Doctor, who was looking at you with what seems to be a mix of shock and amazement.

"And lets just say, you should be very,_ very_ afraid."

The parasite writhed its face in pain as The Doctor walks beside you.

"Well, come on then. Eat up. Are you full? I expect so, because there's quite a difference, isn't there, between what was, and what could have been. There's an awful lot of one, but there's an _infinity_ of the other.

Tears that were threatening to fall long before slide down your cheek; you're getting weaker by the minute. But you have to keep awake, for The Doctor's sake.

"And infinity's too much, even for your appetite"

The tendrils leave you, making you feel slightly empty. The parasite starts to fold in on itself.

You feel his eyes on you again.

You look up at him- His pupils are slightly dilated; he smiles at you- a loving smile, your heart skips a beat as you return it.

He wipes your tears with his spare hand, before looking onward towards the "God"

You look toward the parasite which emits a bright light and disappears for good, leaving darkness.

You feel his hand intertwine with your own.

"Come on, lets go"

You walk toward the Moped, letting The Doctor on first as you sit behind him.

As you fly away, you rest your head on his upper back.

_"I guess I cant change anything" _You think, closing your eyes for a moment.

"Are you tired?" He asks, concerned

"Just as tired as you" You joke, opening your eyes.

He lets out a chuckle "I doubt it, you see us time-lords we-"

"Don't need as much sleep, I know Doctor, Remember?"

"Yes. right. sorry"

You give him a squeeze "Don't worry about it"

Good thing you were behind him, as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

_If only you knew._


End file.
